FNaF The Band
by shankyouall21
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please dont be too judgemental but do take time to comment on how to improve and what you guys like. By the way do not own Five Nights at nx see ya!
1. A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

A fresh start

As Bonnie and his sister, Bonny stepped out of his car, they embraced their new surroundings. A 2-story tall high school with a large panel of glass at the front and students swarming the entrance. Bonnie put on his hoodie and popped in his earbuds as his younger twin was immediately surrounded by seniors. She had some qualities that made her different that any other girls. She always cheerful but serious at the same time, so whenever a guy tried to touch her, she would hit him in his sack with her knee. At the end of every year, they had to transfer because their parents had a rough time keeping a steady job. This year though, it felt odd as if they would finally settle and be able have a good life here.

He checked his schedule for his first period. Music. He silently fist pumped the air, for he excelled greatly when it came to playing on his guitar. He and his sister always rocked on their guitars at home. Once he got there, he noticed a few things. There were 5 different grAurumn the classroom, each consisting of about 6 people, except for guitar which had 3 people. One group was guitar, next percussion, then brass, woodwinds, and finally there were a group of singers.

Although he was not that attentive to the other groups, he was able to spot 4 kids in the singers section that looked as if they were brothers. One looked like a gentleman, another looked the same, only in gold, the next looked mischievous with some adorable features, and finally a boy that looked like the first one and Bonnie mixed, but worse. He wore black clothes that seemed to let him disappear in the darkness. Honestly, Bonnie actually felt bad for the kid.

He took a seat at his section and waited for the teacher to come in.

When she finally came in said,"Hello class! Today we have new student, Bonnie, if you would." He just stood up and raised his hand in a greeting. He didn't like being the center of attention but right now, he was being forced to speak to everyone and introduce himself. "Would like to talk about yourself?"

"Sure. I'm Bonnie Bonseen and I play guitar.", he replied

"You give a demo of what you can do?"

"Sure" He then went over to where he had his guitar and played a bit of rock and then played ''We will Rock you' and ''The eye of the Tiger'. Everybody stared in awe.

"Well it appears that you have a lot experience", said the teacher in that, class went on and he seemed to be the very best student besides the four brothers. After class he was surrounded by girls and reporters from the school newspaper. 'I don't have time for this he thought'. He managed to escape and caught up with the four brothers.

"Why hello, I am Freddy and these are my quadruplet brothers. Aurum (gold in french), Teddy, and Shadow. It is a pleasure to meet you." said Freddy in kind and civilized manner.

"Thanks, you too. I was wondering, do you all have classes together?" questioned Bonnie.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just curious. See ya!" Bonnie then dashed towards his next period class as the warning bell was ringing.

As they saw him go, the four quadruplets thought the same thing, 'This might be an interesting year'.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. New Acquaintances

Chapter 2

Some new acquaintances

Bonny was a bit worried for her brother because he had a bit of trouble making friends. And whenever he did, they usually only did it because he was good on the guitar. She just hoped that he could have it easy this year. After her first period in math, she turned the corner when she saw her brother exiting the music room when everyone just surrounded him. At least they didn't know about his drum skills, they literally all over him like last year. It was a nightmare.

She saw him escape from the crowd miraculously and run up to a group of kids that all dresses similarly but not quite. One was in gold, another in black, and the other two in brown but one had, was that face paint? They seemed to be brothers because they seemed awfully similar. Bonnie talked with them for a while and the ran towards her direction. She stopped him in his tracks and faced him.

"You having a good time so far? Three poor boys have already tried to put their arms around me or lean on me," asked Bonny

"Eeehhh. It could be better. I sorta just became popular because of my guitar skills. I also met these quadruplets that are really good singers. Other than that, my day so far has been good. Alright see ya." He went off and once i got to my second hour class, I saw something odd. It took me a moment to realise what it was but I finally spotted it.

The floor was rotating. I went to the center of the classroom and stumbled to get to a seat because I was a bit nauseous on moving surfaces.

When the teacher arrived he said,"Hello class! I will be your science teacher and as you can see, the floor is rotating. That is because we are going to explore the stars." And just then, the lights turned off and the floor glowed. I looked up and saw that they were projecting stars, planets, constellations, and other things that were in the cosmos. One girl seemed especially surprised. She was in punk styled clothes with black sleeves and black and white stripes.

The teacher was talking about the stars and how we are going to study them and we will work in partners on a project. When he was finished he started the lesson. We mainly talked about our solar system and what was in it. After THAT we started pairing up in partners for our project. In the end i got paired up with Weird Girl. We decided to make model of the solar system. We had decided on most of the materials the bell rang.

She was about to leave until I said,"WAIT!" to her. She turned around in surprise to see why I did that. I quickly asked her "What's your name?"

She stared at me blankly for a second and then made a kind smile and said,"Why, my name Marion the Marionette Master,"and walked away. I ran out to look for her but she was gone.


	3. Do you like balloons

Chapter 3

The Balloons

Brian **(Balloon Boy) **getting his stuff from his locker for his 3rd period when he saw a girl that dressed an awful lot like him (red and sky blue striped shirt with classic blue pants and shoes). She turned and smiled at him and went to her next class. 'She is so pretty!', thought Brian.

He went to his next class, art, and when he arrived he saw that the mystery girl was there.

"Please take a seat,"politely ordered the teacher. He sat next to the girl and put his attention to class. The teacher rambled on and on about 3-D figures and how to draw them. Brian already knew how to do this among other things. But his specialty? That was balloon making.

"What's your name?" he heard someone whisper. He turned and saw that the girl was talking to him.

"Me?U-uh my name is...uhh..Brian," he silently stuttered. He could till he was blushing and his ears got hot.

"That's a nice name. I'm Jane. Nice to meet you." she joyfully responded (Jane is JJ. She will appear under your desk with BB). The teacher had stopped talking and was telling them to start practicing on their figures. The two had done what she had asked them to do within minutes.

"Oh my! Why, these are perfect! I shall have these framed and hung on the Wall of Artistic Junior Masterpieces!" exclaimed the teacher. As she was doing that, the two were talking.

"Soooo...do you like balloons?" asked Brian

"Do I LIKE them? I love balloons!" replied Jane.

"Ok. What's your favorite color(s)?"

"Red and blue."

"Alright." He pulled out two balloons from his bag and inflated them. He then started wrapping them together, his hands only a blur. Once he was finished, he handed her the balloons. They had formed a flower.

"Wow! Alright watch this!" She then untied them and made them into a bow.

"That's pretty cool! How many things can you make?" They both then listed what they could make. After class ended, they gathered their stuff and got up to leave. Jane had forgotten her balloon so he picked it up and went over to their lockers.

"Hey you forgot this," said Brian. Ge handed her the balloon.

"Aww thanks. You're as sweet as honey," thanked Jane. And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He rubbed his cheek in shock, taking in what had just happened. 'She had just kissed him.' He was still in shock when he had ran into his sister, Marion. And she did NOT look happy.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Reunions

Chapter 4

The Spark of Inspiration

Bonnie was getting into his car when Freddy ran up to him. He seemed a bit excited.

"Alright. I came up with an idea. How about we make a band!" suggested Freddy

"A band?" questioned Bonnie

"Yeah. Me and my brothers are the singers, you play on the guitar, and then we just look for other people to fill in the holes."

"Ehh. I guess I could. I mean I don't have anything to anyway."

"Alright." As he walked away, Bonnie was getting in the car. Freddy turned and smiled and Bonnie blushed. Could it be? Nah... But...maybe? They drove and walked into their house.

"Hi, how was your first day at school?" asked their mom.

"It was fine I guess,"responded Bonny with a tired tone.

"It was great! Today in science~~~,"she babbled on and on as Bonny went to his room. It was covered with posters of guitars, bands, drumsets, and other things you would expect in a boy's room. He had a drumset and a guitar that he had inherited from his grandfather. He played for a while, the he did his homework and went to bed.

Bonny looked depressed when he got home. He seemed pretty happy when they were driving home. Oh well. But Freddy had such a charm that made her attracted to him. He was such a gentleman and did not even seem to want to get her to like him. That was the one thing that That made him different than other boys that she had met. Bonny and Freddy had also been talking about a band. She was gonna try asking about it.

She had done her homework at school so she got a snack and sat down to watch a movie. After it ended, she went to check on Bonny. He was sleeping peacefully. She decided that it was getting late and then went to bed.

Bonny woke in the morning earlier than usual. He got ready for school and ate breakfast when he realize that there was no school today. It was Saturday so he tried making a schedule for the day. He was just about to start playing on his drumset when he heard the doorbell ring. When he went to open the door, Freddy's brothers were messing around. They positioned themselves and then things got a little weird.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. The Lunatic Brothers

Chapter 5

The Lunatic Brothers

Freddy had felt like as if Bonnie would turn down his idea. So he decided to go to extreme measures. He was thinking of "kidnapping" Bonnie and making him watch him and his brothers perform. He was in the middle of his plan when he thought of Bonny. What would she think. What was HE thinking? He loved her so much. If he actually did kidnap her brother, she would never forgive him. He just decided to go up to his door and show what he and his brothers were capable of.

They decided to sing that song called "Survive The Night" by MandoPony. **(No I am NOT advertising his songs nor own them!). **He didn't even bother to find out what the song was about. It was something about animatronics. After rehearsing for about half an hour, they had it perfectly. Even Shadow had it, and he has a bit of trouble knowing songs that fast. They were ready to show what they could do to Bonnie tomorrow.

They arrived at Bonnie's house at about 6:53 when his brother's started messing around. He was telling them to be quiet while he knocked. He had to separate them and that was when Bonnie showed up at the door. They quickly got into position and started the karaoke version of the song on Aurum's IPod. After the song, Bonnie just stood there in shock and was trying to take in what had just happened.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, obviously worried about their sanity.

"I thought that you were going to put down my idea so I got a little gig for you to show you what we could do," half pouted and explained Freddy.

"Well, I was going to accept but now I think I'm not!"

"Why?"

"Why?! You showed up at my door at 6 in the morning and started dancing for no reason!"

Bonny walked down the stairs and was obviously still asleep.

"What's all the ruckus about?" she yawned."

"These maniacs appear at our door at 6 in the morning and start dancing!"

"Oh...well I wouldn't call Freddy a maniac." You could tell that she liked Freddy. She blushed so much as she said it that he thought that her light blue hair would turn red, out of embarrassment.

"Awww, you don't mean that," replied Freddy. Bonnie was in shock. He thought that his sister would never like any boy. He was obviously happy for her but had one little problem.

"Awww, that's sweet and all but a I still have one question," he said calmly.

"And what would that be?" asked Freddy, knowing what was next.

"Would you be willing to take her on a date right now?" He knew he had made a mistake by saying that when his sister hit him in his sack. She had kicked him so hard that he blacked out.

**My note: Yeeesh, that was hard. ? ****ﾟﾘﾬ****? ****ﾟﾘﾅ****? ****ﾟﾘﾅ ****Anywaaaaaayyyyyy... I have been trying to post as much as possible but some days I can't cuz I got schools and homeworks and stuff and I'm a hoomans you guys wanna go skateboards? Hahahahahahahaha (obviously fake) no. Jk about that last part. One last thing is what do you guys think should improve? I seriously need your opinion on this guys. I want this to be as good as possible. Alright thanks guys for your support and I am going to try to make this series reaaallly long. See ya! ? ****ﾟﾘﾎ****? ****ﾟﾘﾎ****? ****ﾟﾘﾎ**


	6. Walk the plankto certain death

Chapter 6

Walk the plank...to certain death

17 year old Foxy was getting dressed for his track practice. He was about to leave when he got a call. He saw that it was his dad.

"Aye mate. How ya doin', I'm just calling to tell you that track practice is going to be delayed. Apparently, some teens were drunk and got into a fight for some reason and things got a bit bloody. So just stay and enjoy the few extra hours while you can," explained his dad.

"Really? Can I come now for a warm-up?"

"Uhh...sure I guess. I mean it's not really all that bad."

"Alright!" Foxy unlocked his motorcycle and started it. While he waited for it to warm up, he checked what his family was doing. His sister was at Washington, D.C. for a gymnastics meet. She was given a rating of 10 stars. His cousin was in Ireland working as a potato farmer. His mom was at her yoga class for today.

His motorcycle was warm now so he got on and drove away. As he turned the corner on 5th Street, there was a speeding car that hit a car and the two of them hit Foxy and his motorcycle. He had felt an unbearable pain at his wrist, his chest, and his right eye. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was seeing a hook and stopwatch at his side in an ambulance.

Saturday, 7:39 a.m.

Mr. and Mrs. Piraeus were in their son's hospital room. He had been in a car accident. His right eye and hand had been severely injured. His eye was stabbed by a lot of shrapnel and his hand had been crushed so badly that is was unable to heal. They had to cut off his hand so he would not suffer and the shrapnel had left his eye completely useless.

He was still in a fragile state so they were worried even more. It had been 3 days since the incident and he still had not woken up.

Tuesday, 3:54 p.m.

Bonny had spent the whole day with Freddy and had never enjoyed a boy that much. He was different though. He was polite, would please her in a way that did not make him seem like a slave, and simply liked her for how rowdy she was.

They had gone for a walk after she sacked her brother a few days ago. The others had to drag him inside and put him on the bed. He had fallen on his knees and then fell unconscious. With that everybody backed away from her.

She and Freddy were watching the news when apparently a 17 year old student at McCallen High School had been in a severe car crash, losing his right eye and hand. There were also gashes across his chest. His state was horrible and he was crippled. He would never run again without a miracle...

**Alright! Chapter 6 finally here! Sorry for the long delay but my docs editor and writer was not working and after a long time of asking for help, it finally worked! Anyway, I'll be trying to make them more often. It all depends on school as well. Alright see ya and thanks! ;-) **


	7. New Parts

Chapter 7

New parts

Foxy woke up in a hospital bed and saw his parents sleeping in the chairs next to him. It took a while to remember what had happened. The car crash, his painful injuries. He was a bit numb from the painkillers so when he didn't feel his hand missing, he did not pay much attention to it. A nurse walked in walked and saw him awake.

With that she widened her eyes and went to tell the doctors. His parents also woke up and saw him conscious and started crying from happiness. He stretched out his sore arms and then did he notice that his right hand was missing. His right eye was also covered up by an eye patch.

He started panicking and started looking around trying to figure out what was happening. There was a tray with a hook and another eyepatch. A doctor finally walked in and saw him awake. He seemed amazed and quickly straightened himself to explain to Foxy what had happened.

"Hello Mr. Piraeus. I am Dr. Philistine and recently you have been in an accident," explained the doctor.

"What happened to me?" Foxy asked.

"Well a man who had killed five kids had been on the run and a drunk man had collided and hit you. The injuries were severe and we had to cut off your hand for it was unhealable. As for your eye, it was stabbed with shrapnel and became horrendous and we thought that you might want it so we covered it with an eyepatch." Foxy was trying to take all of this in. He did not know if he could live like this.

Just right then, a group of teens walked in with balloons and gifts. They seemed familiar but he could not recall. Two had similar blue and purple hair and four looked like quadruplets. They saw that he was awake and came over to him and started asking questions.

"Umm... can you guys please make some distance?" asked Foxy.

"Oh, our apologies! I'm Freddy, Shadow, Aurum, Bonny, Bonnie, and Teddy."

"Alright. So what are you here for?"

"Well, to see if you were alright. Duh."

"Well thanks, but right now sorta is not a good time. You know with me losing my hand and eye."

"Ohhh, yeah sorry about that... Ummm... I guess we'll just wait outside," And with that, the teens left. The doctor let and his parents stayed with him.

"Sorry, you can still do track if you want," offered Foxy's dad.

"It'll be alright honey. It's just new parts l, that's it," reassured Mrs. Piraeus. "Just rest, you've been through a lot." Foxy did feel as if tons of steel was weighing him down so he relaxed and fell asleep.

Cliffhanger. Deal with it. Sorry I'm busy!


End file.
